The Dark Side of Me
by Lizzie Parkinson
Summary: [A Derek Hale Love Story] Derek and Kimberly are back for the Sequel to Howlin' For You picking off right where it ended. Will their love be strong enough to survive all the drama and obstacles thrown at them? These are hard times and important decisions are to be made.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke up to the sound of knocking on a door. My eyes flickered open and I took around my surroundings. It was dark in the room, the curtains were closed and all the lights were off. I had no idea what time it was nor where I was. I heard another knock and groaned, "

What?" I snapped at the person outside.

"Kim… It's Angela," she said and it was quiet for a while before she opened the door.

As she opened the door some light came into the room and I realized I was in my room.

"You're going to be late for school," she said, standing in the doorway as she looked around the messy room.

"What happened in here?" she asked as she walked in. "Nothing," I murmured.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up. I stumbled on my own two feet and grabbed hold of my nightstand before sitting back down.

"Have you been drinking, again?" she asked and I simply stayed quiet, ignoring her question.

I got up, slowly this time and started to make my way towards my bathroom.

"Look, I know you and your dad aren't on the speaking terms right now, and I don't want to add more fuel to the fire so I won't say anything, this time," she said as she started to pick some things off the floor. "But you got to stop! Drinking won't do you any good."

"Kay," I said, rolling my eyes as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I looked into the mirror and frowned at what I saw; my hair was a complete mess and there were dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and stripped out of my clothes and hoped into the shower, after I turned on the water.

It's been a week since I found out that my so called dead mother was alive. I haven't felt strong enough to face her again yet, but I know I can't keep avoiding it. It's also been exactly a week since my 'dad' hit me and called me a slut. I can't believe he actually lied to me my whole life. It makes me wonder whether the people around me, my so called family and family friends knew about all this. It also makes me ask 'why'. Why did my own mother not fight to be with me? Did she not love me? Was I a mistake?

I have been struggling with the absence of my mother pretty much my whole f*cking life and my father just watched. He watched me work twice as hard as anyone else, wanting to make my mother proud. You know, so that she didn't die for nothing.

I wanted her to feel proud to say "That's my girl," as she watched down on me from heaven with a smile spread across her angel-like face. Before everything I used to miss and love a person I have never met before. But now, I'm empty and then there are other times I'm filth with anger towards everyone.

He forbade me to see Derek, but I don't think he knows me well enough. Because if he really did then he would know that doing that would pretty much ruin me. After running away to Stiles house I stayed there three whole days; I ignored everyone besides Stiles while I was there. Four days ago I was convinced to go back home; ever since then Ben has been bribing me into forgiving him. Ha, like that's going to work.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my wet body and opened the doors to my walk-in closet. I stopped in my tracks as I heard someone wolf-whistle and spun around quickly, dropping my towel in the progress. My eyes grew wide and I quickly grabbed my towel off the floor and wrapped it once again around my body. I caught Derek licking his lips as he stared at me; his eyes held love, passion and lust.

"Well good morning to you too," he said with his smirk displayed on his lips.

My cheeks were a light shade of pink as I stood there, awkwardly in only a towel.

"Can you not sneak in on me when I'm only in a towel?" I asked, holding the towel close to me.

"Why? I have seen it all before. Nothing new," he said as he approached me.

"We can't do this right now, Derek. I'm going to be late for school," I said and looking up at him as I leaned against the doorframe of my walk-in closet.

"Can't do what?" he asked playing stupid. I gave him the 'you-know-what' look and he chuckled.

"My my… You have a dirty mind, Kim." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Sure, I'm the one with the dirty mind."

Twenty minutes later I walked out of my walk-in closet fully dressed and ready to start my day.

"So are you finally going to tell me what went down in that house after I left? And why you ran away to Stiles house the same night?" Derek asked. He was now laid down on my bed, like he owned the place.

I chuckled at the thought. "I… it was nothing," I said, ignoring his gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

He nodded and sat up. "Are you going to tell me some day?" he asked, somewhat impatience.

"Yes, eventually. When I feel ready to talk about it," I said and grabbed my bag. I gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the room and walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A couple of minutes later I pulled up into the schools parking lot, earning stares from other people. I sighed and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat before I got out and locked my car. Yes, you heard correct. I own a car now. It was a 'gift' from my dad… Uh, I mean Ben. It was one of his attempts to get me to forgive me. You should have seen his face when he saw it didn't work. To my research this car is worth pretty much, even if it is a classic Shelby Mustang. To the internet is worth over 184,000 thousand dollars.

"Wow, is that a 1976 Shelby Mustang GT500?" Stiles asked in awe of the car as he ran up to me.

"Yes, yes it is," I said, smiling proud.

"How did you get it?" Scott asked as he walked up to us.

"It was a gift from a certain person."

"Who Derek?!" Stiles asked.

"No. It's not from Derek."

"Oh. I never imagined you as classic car lover," Scott said as he looked at the car as if he was in love.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me," I said as we started to walk into the school.

"May we take it out for a spin?" Scott asked, giving me an adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course you may take Max out for a drive," I said and giggled as they looked at me oddly.

"God, you are weird, little one!" Stiles said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked into class.

I pushed the cold heavy schools doors open and walked out with my bag under my arm. It was a long, exhausting school but I'm glad it's finally over; though I do have work, so yeah no running off into the sunset with Derek today. I liked working with Angela at first, but now that things aren't peachy at home I rather not be around her or Ben. I got to my car and opened the door at the driver's side before I slid in. I start the engine and put the car in reverse before I back out of the parking space.

I decided to stop at Starbucks and buy myself a drink on my way to work, since I had some time to kill. I stood in line, phone in hand as I went through my new text messages and emails. A smile came across my lips as I saw one from my best friend, Skylar.

From: Miss Cray-Cray

BananaBear… I just put my laundry in the fridge. Sometimes I think I'm retarded :P

To: Miss Cray-Cray

From: BananaBear

Oh, I do that all the time!

I replied with that before I ordered my Orange Mango smoothie. Once I got my drink I went and took a seat at the window. As I took a sip from my smoothie I heard my phone go off, indication I had a new text message.

From: Miss Cray-Cray

To: BananaBear

Put your laundry in the fridge?

To: Miss Cray-Cray

From: BananaBear

No, think your retarded.

I smiled at my phone as I reread our text messages. I loved and missed that girl so much. We have known each other for 13 years and you could say we were inseparable until now. We were pretty much glued at the hip; that's how close we were and still are even if we are living in different 's my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost her. We are goofy, weird and special in our own way.

I walk out of Angela's restaurant with my bag in hand. It was a busy day; people came in and out of the dinner like it was a 50% off sale. My feet hurt and I had a headache from waiting tables; since one of the waitresses called in sick so someone had to fill in. Great, not. I made my way to my car and immediately got in. A nice warm bath would be nice right now.

I pulled out of the parking space and zoom off. I had to pass in front of the school, since that's the only road that leads to my house. I thought the parking lot would be empty by now, but no, there were some cars there. It was till I got closer that I realized it was Stiles, Derek's and Jackson's. What the hell? What are they up to? They wouldn't throw a party without me right? I mean, I now I have been a little cranky lately but still.

My eyes widened as I saw a familiar figure lying down against the building. It seemed like the person was unconscious or something. I swung my car door open, without even trying to turn off the car and ran towards the figure.

I gasped as I saw it was Derek, his eyes were open, his mouth was covered in blood and it seemed like his back was wounded. I knelt down beside him to feel his pulse, I smiled weakly once I felt one and inspected his wounds.

"Hold on, I'm here to help you."

I looked around me to see if anyone was around, when I didn't see anything I used a levitation spell to levitate Derek from the ground. I ran back to the car and opened the back door to lay him down. Once he was laid down I ran back to the driver's side and hoped into the car. I drove off without looking back at the school. Whatever it is that happening, Stiles and Scott can take care of it, they always do. And if they really needed me then they would have called by now.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I managed to make it back to my house in less than ten minutes. I had to go brake the speed limit though, but then again this was a life or death situation. I used the levitation spell once again to magically carry Derek, who was coming in and out of consciousness, to the beach/guest house.

Both my dad and Angela were home so I had to be quiet so I cased a silence charm onto the house, so it would be like I wasn't even there. My car wasn't parked in front of the house either so they wouldn't be suspicious. They would think I'm still at work or hanging with one of my friends.

Once he was gently laid down on the bed I started to take out all the candles we had hidden in the small guest house. Luckily for me it came to an amount of 15 candles, precisely how much I needed. I spread them all around the room and closed my eyes momentarily to focus on the candles. I made a hand movement with both my hands and when I opened my eyes again all the candles were lit and I smiled.

I glanced at Derek before I left to get one of my grimoires, also known as The Book of Shadows, which was hidden in a secret part of my library. A book of Shadows is a journal that contains ancient recipes, ritual and spells, but also anything that is important to a witch. My family has been collecting them for the past 500 years. All those grimoires were past down to me on my sixteenth birthday.

My grandmother thinks that I'm the most powerful witch who has walked earth in the last 300 years. Apparently that's what my birthmark, the one on my right shoulder means. If you ask me, I think it's just something she dreamed or imagined. I mean, come on, how can I be the most powerful witch? I'm just a sixteen year old who hasn't mastered her powers yet. The thought of it though brings a smile to my face. It's nice to know that my grandmother and grandfather believe in me. They believe that one day, I will wake up and feel it in my bones, deep in me I will feel the power and that's when I'm in my full potential.

A witch is a person with the power to affect change by magical means; someone who connects with the elements and forces of nature in order to practice magic. People like me do not receive their powers from Demon's, nor do we worship the devil. We consider ourselves as being the servants of nature, and we make it our job to maintain balance within the world. There are many types of magic; Traditional Magic, Spirit Magic, Ancestral Magic, Dark Magic and Expression. All those are special, powerful and used in their own special ways.

A couple of minutes later I came back with the book and all the things I needed to perform a healing spell. I placed the book on the small table in the room and opened it on the right page. I reread the steps and checked if I had everything I needed.

Once I saw I needed salt water I went into the bathroom and filled the tub with water and poured the salt thing into the water. I took a deep breath and grabbed the Willow branches from the table. I started to braid all three together because braiding symbolizes unity and then I tied them together to make a crown.

I walked back into the bathroom with the crown of willow branches and dipped it into the tub of salt water; this was to purify the branches. Once that was done I walked back into the room and placed the crown on the table so I could prick my finger with the needle, once the blood started to ooze out I smeared it on the crown. For this to work I would have to "feed" the crown daily with my blood till my loved one is healed.

Knowing that spells always work better combined I dried my blood stained finger off with a towel and went back to the book. I turned the pages till I found what I was looking for and carried it in my arms as I read the steps while I approached the bed. I placed the book down beside Derek, who was still unconscious. I took his shirt off before I turned him over so he was laying on his front. I dipped my hands in the bowl of water that was on the nightstand before placing them on the wounds on his back.

"God and Goddesses of old, hear my call, heal him lord if thy will," I said slowly as I visualized the energy flowing from my hand into his body.

It really hurt me seeing Derek like this, but I knew that this was no time to cry. I needed to be strong for both of us. He needed me to be there for him, to protect him while he couldn't. I took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times to avoid any tears to spill.

I grabbed a beige colored cloth and dipped it into the bowl of water as I began to clean his wounds. I just hoped that the spells were cast right. Once there was no trace of blood left on his back I gently turned him over so that he was laid down on his back to clean his muscular chest and stomach. After I was done with his stomach I dipped the cloth into the bowl of water once again to clean his blood stained mouth.

I kissed his cheek once I was completely done cleaning him and covered him with the sheets.

"Take your time, I'll be here when you wake up," I said with a small smile.

I glanced around the room and sighed softly. "I better start cleaning."

Hours had past and Derek was still unconscious or well, asleep. His breathing was back to normal and his wounds were healing, just slowly. So I guess it was the alpha that attacked him. If I calculated correct and everything goes as planned then his wounds would be fully healed in two or three days, not just the outside but also the inside. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed the corner of his lips.

"I love you," I whispered softly, before I lay down beside him and closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

My eyes flickered open upon feeling my phone vibrate beneath me. I grabbed the damn phone and checked my text messages while I hid my face from the shimmering sun that beamed up from the sky, snaked its way into the room through the open window curtains that I forgot to close last night before going to bed. I was that tired that I even slept in my dirty clothes, without bothering to even take a shower. A small, half-hearted smile formed on my lips as I read the text that the school had sent me, saying that there was no school due to last night's tragic events.

I got exactly the same text message from Stiles, just an hour previous that I just happened to come across. I didn't even feel the phone vibrate until two minutes ago. I guess I was really out of it. My eyes widen when I read another text from Stiles, one that I just got right now, that says he's going to be here in about two hours or so to explain what went down last night at the school.

That reminds me…. Derek! I turn around in the bed to find him asleep, with a calm expression laid on his features.

"Stop staring, babe," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

I blushed but kept looking at him. "Oh, so you're not asleep?"

He shrugged his shoulders as an answer. "

Oh, and by the way, I wasn't staring. It's called admiring," I stated bluntly.

"So that's what they call it these days?" he asked, opening his eyes to look down at me.

A real smile formed on my lips as I looked back into familiar olive-green orbs, which I happen to love with all my being, but not more than Derek himself.

I brought my left hand up to his face and silently brushed my fingertips along his cheek and jawline, softly caressing him.

"How do you feel?" I ask, all serious once again.

The time for games and jokes had past and it's time for things more important than that; Derek's health. He shifted and moved his arm to put it around me, but groaned in the progress.

"I'm a work in progress," he admitted, his features a little bit tensed.

I nodded, understanding. I was just glad that he was healing, just slowly. I can't believe my spells actually worked this fast. I guess him being a wolf helped a lot, since they heal a lot quicker than humans ever could.

"You can stay here, while you heal," I sat up in bed, slowly so I wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm going to get you some clean clothes and make you something to eat… before Stiles get here." I said and leaned towards him to kiss him on the lips. He kissed back almost right away, but when he wanted to make the kiss even more heated and passionate I pulled back and shook my index finger at him. He simply groaned and gave up, knowing he wouldn't win an argument with me.

"Don't go anywhere," I warned as I pointed at him before walking out the door.

It was already 8.00 am and both Angela and Ben had left to work already. I open the backdoor and walked into the house, like I owned the place. Well… technically I kind of do, I guess. I went upstairs and grabbed some clothes from Ben's closet before going back downstairs to start on breakfast.

An hour later I had about ten pancakes lined up on a plate with strawberries and banana sliced on top, on another plate scrambled eggs, bacon and toast while in a bowl beside I had a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and sliced strawberries. I placed all the plates nicely on a rolling tray table before I poured a glass of orange juice and pushed the tray out of the door.

"You better eat most of it," I said looking at Derek sternly.

He sighed and nodded, knowing better than to go against my wishes.

"I'll come and check on you later." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, and don't worry… I'm not telling Stiles you're here."

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I will try to update again soon. Please leave me a comment, I love hearing from you guys! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Stiles came by on Thursday morning, around 10.00 am. Apparently the alpha had attacked Derek from behind before he had thrown him against the building. Both Scott and Stiles didn't know what to do, so they both ran into the school, with the thought that they would be safe in there.

Little did they know that the alpha, Peter as I recall—I think that was his name? I don't even remember, since I was pretty freaked out when we met back in the woods. Anyway, the genitor got killed by the alpha. Stiles also told me that Jackson, Lydia and Alison were all in the school with him and Scott.

The alpha had apparently forced Scott to shift and almost kill all of them, even Stiles. But he ended up locking them in a classroom, and that's when Mr Stilinski came in and saved the day. To put the icing on the cake, not sarcasm, Scott told Jackson, Lydia, Alison AND the police that Derek was the one who had been killing people all along. Which, we all know isn't true. God, that guy can really piss me off sometimes. But I guess he got what he deserved at the end of the night, because Alison dropped a bomb on him, saying they needed a "break" and in girl code that means "break up/ dumped" but we don't like to say those words since they come over harsh and makes the whole situation even more complicated than things already are.

Everyone knew that but Scott was apparently still in denial. I feel kind of bad for him, but then I remember that it's his fault that Derek is one of the most wanted people in the state. I would have been fine with giving him a kick in the groin or a slap in the face… but this? The guy was completely broken.

I saw how he looked at Alison; it was exactly how I look at Derek. And just thinking about Derek and I not being together put me in a foul mood, and it sends sadness into my heart. I would have to go talk to him and see how he's doing; maybe a girl friend could make him feel better. I could give him a little hope that maybe; just maybe they will eventually find their way back to each other in the near future.

He also came to the conclusion that the alpha didn't kill them that night because he doesn't want to kill them himself; he wants Scott to get rid of his 'pack' by himself before he joins him. The worst part of it all was that Scott shifted actually wanted to kill them, all of them.

While Stiles was saying all this I had to keep a poker face, and pretend to shed some tears here and there and look shocked. Most of the things he told me, I didn't know so it was easier to keep up the act. It felt wrong to lie to him and make him think that I really didn't know where or if Derek was even alive. But I had to remind myself that it was for the best.

I mean, Derek couldn't protect himself in the states he was in and I… well I'm just a teenage witch with some minor tricks hidden up my sleeves. I don't think they would be enough to keep a alpha in all his strength and power away for long… mere minutes maybe.

It's been days—four days to be exact, since the night I found Derek almost dead at the school. He was now completely healed and he was finally back to being his usual self. I "fed" the willow branch crown everyday with my own blood and it seemed to help heal him faster. It was like he never got attacked and I'm glad. It's a full moon tonight and he would need his strength to keep Stiles in place, and hide/run from the police in case they did see him. I just hope that when that happens he manages to escape them. I told him… no I actually begged him to stay inside the pool/guest house but he didn't want to listen.

I sat in my small, personal library, in the private section which no beside the owners of this house know about. There's this secret passageway that is hidden behind one of the bookshelves and if you know which book to pull out then it would open for you. But I'm not that stupid to tell which one it is.

Anyway it was Sunday night, 10.00 pm to be precisely. I had my diary on my lap and a blue feather pen in my right hand. There wasn't much to do, since I had everything ready for returning to school tomorrow. The school had been closed for two days and it opens tomorrow again, yay… not!

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long day, but I just wanted to write something before going to bed. _

_Have you ever felt guilty for keeping a huge, important of your life from someone you love? I have. _

_He's getting suspicious. I haven't told him about my mother or about my powers yet. _

_I don't know where to start… I know that I should trust him, since he trusted me with his secret but what if he looks at me differently? Truth be told, I'm scared. _

_At some point I think it's better that he doesn't know. It's a huge risk to tell anyone, it's not safe for him to know __they __will find out about me eventually and when __they__ do I don't want to bring him down with me. _

_But then there's that other part of me, the part that aches for me to tell him, the part that desperately wants this weight lifted from my shoulders… Derek means too much to me to see and I don't want to see him get hurt, again. _

_What should I do? _

_May the Gods and Goddesses above help me find my way. _

_Maybe tomorrow will be the day I get my courage to tell him…_

_-Kim_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I hid my diary behind a painting that was located in the private section of my library. I got a text from Stiles like ten minutes ago saying that he's picking me up so we could spend some time with Scott, since he was STILL in denial of the whole getting dumped thing. I walked out of my library and made my way to my room to change clothes quickly. Fifteen minutes later I run down the stairs fully dressed.

I heard the hunk of Stiles jeep so I jumped the last two stairs and grabbed my house keys before running out the door, closing and locking it behind me. As I approached the Jeep I noticed that Scott was seated in the back, allowing me to sit in the passenger seat. "

Hey guys!" I smiled and climbed into the jeep.

Scott replied with a simple "hey."

While Stiles said, "Oh, there's my gorgeous Italian."

I giggled and shook my head. "I'm not Italian, Stiles. My grandparents are, not me."

"Can't you let a guy have some fun?" he asked rolling his eyes I shrugged and giggled while he backed out of my driveway before driving off to God knows where.

Ten minutes later Stiles parked his car in the middle of nowhere. I hesitated before jumping out of the car, letting Scott out as well.

"Stiles, where are we going?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, where are we going, Stiles?" I asked. Stiles walked in front of us, dragging me behind me, since I didn't want to move.

"You'll see when we get there," he answered Scott and I's question.

"I really shouldn't be out here; my mom is in continually freak out from what happened at the school," Scott said, walking close behind me.

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison," Stiles said.

"Neither is she a lawyer or a stuck up dad who doesn't let you do anything," I complained under my breath as Stiles continued to drag me behind him.

A couple of minutes later we stopped at a clearing that had pretty much nothing, only being lighted by an almost full moon. "We are here," Stiles chirped.

"Here? Stiles, there's nothing here!" I said sounding annoyed.

"That exactly the point, no one to bust our asses while we are getting drunk," he explained as he plopped down, leaning against some rocks.

I turned and looked at Scott, giving him a 'This isn't going to end well' look once I saw Stiles opening a bottle of Jack. He sighed and sat down on the rocks, I followed his move and looked around us, a chill running down my spine as I remembered the last time I was in the woods.

* * *

The next morning I arrived at school early, even though I didn't feel like being there. There was so much going on that I felt like if another bad thing happened I would explode. I was mentally and physically exhausted. I locked my car and made my way to the school building when something stopped me, like a sign or feeling.

Moments later I saw the Argents red SUV pull up in front of the school, with Kate – my mother sitting in the passenger seat. All the thoughts that I had pushed to the back of my mind and emotions that I managed to ignore for the past couple of the days came rushing back to the surface.I felt sad, angry and heartbroken all at the same time.

She looked straight at me, giving me a knowing look before breaking eye contact. I blinked my tears away and rushed into the building as my whole body started shaking. Running into an empty classroom and closing the door behind, I let out a loud sob as my legs gave out on me. I fall to the floor, allowing myself to cry for the first time in days.

Strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around my small figure, pulling me towards the person's chest. I didn't know who it was, to be honest at that moment I didn't really care to know. I just knew that I felt safe in his arms, as he whispered calming things in my ear.

Minutes had past and I had finally managed to calm myself down. I let one final sob escape from my lips, before looking up at the person who witnessed my breakdown. Familiar green orbs are looking down at me with a worried expression. "Derek… How—what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I somehow just knew you needed me." He explained, pulling us up from the floor, but keeping his arms around me. He was so gentle, like I was a porcelain doll that could fall and break any minute.

I sighed and looked down.

"What happened? You were mumbling about being abandoned and something about your mother," He continued on, placing his finger under my chin, making me look at him.

"I… It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Kim, please, why don't you want to tell me?" He asked and I could hear the in his voice that he felt hurt.

"Because you'll hate me once you know…" I said looking him in the eyes and starting to back away from him.

He frowned, "I could never hate you. You can tell me anything."

"My mother is alive, Derek."

Just as I said that the bell rang, indicating the beginning of first period. I wiped the rest of my tears away before the students started entering the classroom. I glanced at Derek; he gave me an "We-will-talk-about-this-later" look before leaving. I sighed and made my way to the back of the classroom and took a seat.

"Ciao bella signora," I giggled and looked up once I heard that.

"Ciao anche a te, Stiles," I said as he sat down beside me. "I see you've been learning Italian."

* * *

I looked up from my paper as I finished my test, seeing Scott run out of the classroom and Stiles following him out. A bunch of questions were running through my mind as to why they left like that. I quickly got up and gathered my things, dropping my paper of on the teacher's desk and running out of the classroom as well.

"Ms Sanders!" I heard Mr Harris call after me, but at this point I couldn't care less. My friends needed me. I saw Stiles turn the corner and I followed after him, catching up with him quiet easily. "What's happening?" I asked.

He shrugged and pulled me into the locker room with him, following the sound of Scott's phone. It seemed like someone was taking a shower, but I'm pretty sure that everyone was in class at this moment except for us three. I made my way to the shower area, Stiles close behind me.

"Stiles… I—I can't breathe," Scott explained, between sharp breaths.

Stiles quickly opened Scott's bag and looked for something till he found Scott's inhaler, and tossed it to him. "Here, use this." Scott looked at us oddly but used it anyway.

"I was having a asthma attack?!"

"No, you were having a panic attack…" I started.

"By thinking you were having a asthma attack, actually stopped your panic attack…. Irony!" Stiles finished explaining with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I stayed silent after that, zoning out briefly as they went on about panic attacks and heartbreak. The day went on pretty fast after that, though I couldn't pay much attention to anything, no matter how hard I tried. At lacrosse practice I sat alone on the bleachers as I watched the boys.

Tonight's a full moon which means the hunters will be out to hunt Derek and Scott, even though they don't know that the second beta is him. I know for a fact that Scott will have a hard time tonight… harder than usual, since he and Alison broke up and she's his anchor so he will have no control whatsoever. The alpha is still out there and he wants Scott to join his pack which makes that another thing we have on our to-do list.

I got snapped out of my thoughts as I absentmindedly saw Scott knocking some guys out on the field.I frowned and got up, making my way over to Styles and Scott as everyone surrounded Danny, looking if he was alright.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Stiles ask.

"What, he's twice the size of me!" Scott answered.

"But everyone likes Danny," I said, looking at both of them.

"Yeah, now everyone is going to hate you!" continued Stiles.

"I don't care!" said Scott, walking away from us.

"What's up with him?" I asked Stiles, but he didn't answer me. He seemed pretty upset for some unknown reason after that.

After school Stiles and I went to buy some supplies we needed to chain Scott up tonight. He still wouldn't tell me what was going on, what happened to made him so upset. It was until we finally made it to Scott house that he decided to tell me everything.

"Hey, maybe it's all a misunderstanding. I mean, the full moon makes werewolves do weird stuff. Stuff they normally wouldn't do." I said, reassuring him that Scott wasn't a bad guy.

"Scott?" Mrs McCall called out as she heard the front door open and close.

"No, It's Stiles…"

"…and Kimberly," I said in a small awkward voice.

Melissa smiled at me then at Stiles and asked, "…Key?" she pointed at the key in Styles hand, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah I had one made," Stiles explained with a grin.

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but doesn't surprise me."

* * *

Sooo that was chapter 6! What did you think, was it good, bad, boring? Comment and let me know. I love feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I narrowed my eyes and looked into the rear view mirror, focusing my eyes on the SUV that was trailing behind Derek's Camaro.

Yes, you got that right.

I, along with Scott and Stiles were inside Derek's car. By now they knew that he was still alive and were more suspicious that ever before. They had so many questions and reasons not to trust me. I'm going to have to tell them what I am, my story, including the part about my mother. I just hope that they won't hate me afterwards.

Regardless that he nearly died, Derek still made the decision to go search for the Alpha. In order to do that, he recruited Scott and me to drive his car around, going as we were the distraction for the hunters. No one in their right minds would agree to this, but y'all know that we are crazy. We made no hesitation on dragging Stiles along for the fun. Because let's be honest here, there's no fun without Stiles. He's the definition of fun!

I was driving; Scott was in the passenger seat and Stiles in the back. I just hope the person following us doesn't catch us.

"It's that women… What's her name again? Uhmm… Oh, yea Kate! She's the one following us!" I heard Stiles say and calmed down a little bit. I mean, I know for a fact that she wouldn't shoot us. She wouldn't right? Who am I kidding the bitch is crazy!

"Faster?" I ask them, clearly shaken up. The responsibility was on me, to make sure we got away from my crazy stalker of a mother.

"Much faster," Scott says, glancing back.

I shift the gear and stepped down further on the gas pedal. The engine purred loudly, gaining us more speed. I look back in the rear view mirror, seeing that she's still close behind us.

"Hey, Kim, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here," Stiles remarked from the backseat.

"If I go faster I'll kill us," I said, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

"If you don't go faster, then they are going to kill us," Scott was the one who spoke this time.

I took in a deep breath and shifted the Camaro into the next gear, pressing down harder on the gas pedal. The engine purred louder this time and we were racing down the road.

I think Kate finally gave up because the next thing Stiles said was, "They are gone."

I look around and in the mirror again, sighing relieved once I saw for myself that the SUV was nowhere to be seen. We calmed down and Stiles switched on the police scanner.

"_All units, suspect is on foot heading into iron works_," Said Sheriff Stilinski, warning the rest of the listening police on the radio. I glance at Scott and quickly drive ahead to the iron works.

"Get in!" Yelled Scott as we pulled up at the location. He went into the back, sitting beside Stiles as Derek ran towards the car, closing the door as he got in. I drove off, just as someone started shooting.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" questioned Scott.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek said angry, hitting the dashboard.

Stiles leaned forward between the seats and asked, "Who the Alpha?"

"Yes, he was right in front of me and then the freaking police showed up!"

"Oh, well they are just doing their jobs,"

I bit back a giggle as I saw Derek glaring at Stiles.

"Yeah. Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek said, looking back at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it"

"Alright, that's enough! So how did you find him?" I ask, glancing at Derek.

He just made a face and stayed quiet.

I frowned.

"Can you at least trust us for half a second?" complained Scott.

"_All_ of us!" said Stiles.

They went on about our chemistry teacher, and some necklace that belonged to Allison. I just drove without saying another word.

The next morning I woke up feeling confident and strong, like I could go into battle with my head health high and come out of it with a smile still plastered on my face. Today was the day. I finally felt like I could tell the others my secret. I couldn't go another day, pretending to be something I'm not.

I walked down the stairs after texting Stiles, Scott and Derek, telling them to come and meet me in my guest house. Ben and Angela had already left for work so this was going to go easier than expected. I grabbed a bottle of water before walking out of the house, and into the guest house.

By the time they got there I had a bunch of candles spread around the room. All the curtains were closed and the lights were off, which made the room dark and mysterious.

"Kim, what's going on—"

"Why did you ask us to meet you here—"

"Are you alright—"

I sighed and turned around, looking at them before I started talking. "I asked you to come here because I have something important to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you…"

Derek frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me you'll hear me out before you get mad…" I pleaded.

I grabbed a cushion from the couch and cut the case, letting all the feathers fall on the floor. They made weird faces as I kneeled down in front of the pile of feathers. Holding my hand above the pile I start to concentrate on the spell. One feather starts to sway in the air along with my hand movement.

"What's going on?"

I looked up at them and grinned before holding both my and up, making more feathers levitate, letting them magically sway in the air. I let them all fall back to the ground, placing my hands in my lap as I concentrate, only using my mind this time to make all the feathers levitate.

Scott stood there with his open, "Wow…"

Stiles grinned goofily, "That's awesome!"

Derek took a step forward, "How can you do this?"

I bit my lip nervously, "Well, I'm a witch…" I giggled awkwardly as I made all the candles in the room lit up, lightening the once dark room up.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"So…uh, how long have you been a witch?" asked Scott, breaking the silence that had been in the room since I confessed what I was. He didn't seem upset or angry; he actually understood where I was coming from.

"About eight months or so… it all started a month before my 16th birthday. But I knew it would happen eventually because the witch gene has been in my family for centuries." I sighed, "Those who don't possess the talents to practice magic, but have parents who do, are called squibs." They listened intently, seeming interested in the information I had just given them.

"This explains a lot! Now I know why you are so weird at times," said Stiles with his famous signature grin on his face.

"HA HA HA! You're so funny, Stiles" I said sarcastically with a serious expression, trying my hardest not to smile. There's nothing wrong with being weird. Weird is the new black.

Stiles simply winked and leaned back against the couch.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles and turned to me, "So I'm guessing your father is one and knows about you… and us?"

I nodded, "Yes, he is one. Do you me mean "us" as in werewolves or us?"

"Both,"

"Well, he knows about the supernatural occurrences in Beacon Hills and about us."

"Can you heal yourself?" He continued asking.

"I know the spell, but I haven't tried it out yet."

"Are you a dark witch? Do you practice dark magic? Cause I heard that dark magic is used for negative purposes," He looked at me like I was some kind of project or something. It sounds like someone has been researching about witches. "Can you like make people do whatever you want? Possess them maybe?" Stiles questioned.

"No, I'm not a dark witch. They use power to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others. I don't do that. There are different forms of sorcery, each one used for its own purpose." I explained carefully. "My powers are at their peak on full moons,"

"AWESOME!" Everyone looked at Stiles oddly.

"What?! I have a witch as my best friend, that's awesome!" He explained, defending himself.

I giggled and placed my legs on Derek. My legs brushed against his groin, which distracted him from glaring at Stiles. The look he gave me made a chill run down my spine. Trust me, in a good way. Let's just say it took a lot of willpower to not to attack him with kisses and rip his clothes off.

Me being a hormonal teenager and him being a wolf, explains enough to why the sudden mood change. How can you blame me? The guy is freaking hot! Gorgeous! Buenisimo… Uh, you get the point right?

Scott coughed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at him confused. He was giving Derek and I a dirty look, like he was disgusted or something. "What's wrong Scott?"

"Just stop," I looked even more confused. What did I do to upset him? Did he know something or….?

"I can smell you… your, uh… emotions," he explained, giving me a knowing look.

Oh, crap!

Curse those damned werewolf abilities!

I blushed scarlet and looked down at my hands, making my hair cover my face, "I'm sowwy…" My voice was small and innocent, like a little kid when they are caught doing something they shouldn't be.

They laughed, including Derek, which only caused me to blush even more. I looked like a tomato.

"Weeeeeelll….. We better get going. Don't wanna be late for school again," I murmured, getting off the couch and grabbing my bag.

"What about the thing about your mother?" Derek asked.

Shit! I completely forgot about that!

"Oh, uhm…"

My heartbeat quickened as I turned and looked at Derek. He was serious; once again his face was showing no emotion whatsoever. He was like a brick wall.

They all seemed to have notice me tense up. My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew very well that they would find out sooner or later and it would be best if I was the one to break the news to them.

I shifted my weigh from one foot to the other and looked down at the floor, ignoring all the stares. I took a deep breath and gathered all my courage before I spoke.

"My mother, she's alive. She happens to be the one person who we all hate" I played with my bracelet on my left hand and glanced up briefly before quickly looking back down. "She's…. uh, Kate Argent."

I heard an over exaggerated gasp and my guess was it came from Stiles. I bit down on the inside of my lip, feeling three set of eyes on me.

My mind was going 100mph, a race I couldn't keep up with. So many scenarios flashed in front of my eyes, like a movie that couldn't be stopped or even paused. My brain had a life of its own, and I hated it!

It seemed liked minutes had passed but in reality it must have been just a couple of seconds. It was silent in the room; no one moved or made an attempt to talk. I could hear the birds chirping outside.

In other circumstances I would have smiled and enjoyed the sounds they were making, but now it made me only envious of them. I wish I was able to fly high in the sky, to leave all my sorrows and heartache behind, and to forget about everything.

The air was thick which made it hard to breathe and to concentrate on what was important.

A few seconds later I dared myself to look up. They shared different facial expressions; Derek who had always been strong and held his emotions private was struggling with himself. His brows were furrowed and I could see crystal clear the battle he had deep within. I understood perfectly what he was going through, the bitch had almost killed him a couple of weeks back, and she would have succeeded if it wasn't for Scott who brought the bullet in time.

Scott on the other hand was confused; it was as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. He stared at me with wide eyes, probably thinking that it couldn't be true. Or maybe he's thinking about the possibilities of it actually being true.

Stiles was the exact opposite of both Derek and Scott. His head was rested on the couch cushions and he stared at the ceiling as if he was bored and wanted this to be over already. I got a feeling that he already knew, but how? I never told him… Maybe he had put 2 and 2 together and figured it out? He's a smart guy after all. He just has trouble showing it.

I felt weigh being lifted from my shoulders when I confessed my secret. A part of me was finally at piece, and yet the other part was troubled. I was afraid that they wouldn't treat me the same, or even wanted to my friends with me anymore. I didn't even want to know what Derek thought of me.

Being related to the Argents was both good and bad; the bad being that I had gained a number of enemies, without being warned. Everyone who hated them hated me now as well. Everyone who wanted them death now wanted me death too.

"Please, don't hate me for this…." My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew they heard me. Well, Scott and Derek most likely.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stumble on my own two feet as I was shoved to walk faster, by one of the two hunters who were walking behind me. Let's call them Tom and Jerry, shall we. The hallway was dark, only being lighted by a couple of small lights that barely eliminated my way. I didn't know where I was, and I could barely see where I was going.

The last thing I saw was the outside of my house before getting a black pillow case thrown over my head – a dirty one may I add. It was reeking! Just thinking about it makes me want to gag all over again. Gross! So yeah, they covered my eyes and now I had no idea where exactly I was. The place must have been undergrounds though, seeming as there weren't any windows or sores of outdoor light.

I couldn't defend myself because those smart ass hunters knew what I was so they trapped me and forced some kind of bracelet onto my hand, which blocked all my powers. For them to be able to make an object that powerful they would have needed the help of another witch. At first I didn't know what the bracelet was for, until I used my magic and felt it draining my energy. I was useless, because fighting moves I had them, but they were too advanced for me.

One of the hunters, Jerry, walked passed me and stopped in front of a heavy looking door. He pushed it open while the other one, Tom, pushed me into the room. I quickly cover my face as I fall face first on the ground, groaning lowly. My head snapped up towards the one who pushed me and I narrowed my eyes at him. A small smirk formed in the corner of his lips as he winked down at me, not showing any remorse whatsoever.

"Kimberly, I'm so glad you could join us," Kate said sounding way too friendly for my taste.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice," I spat at her.

"Oh well…" she simply shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the two hunters behind me. Without sending me another glance she stepped over me and approached the two men, who suddenly seemed nervous.

A sound came from a corner in the room and I quickly turned to see what it was. By now my eyes had gotten used to the dark and I could tell things apart. My hazel brown eyes widened in shock, not able to believe what they were seeing. The wall on my right hand had a male figure chained to it. There was only one man that I knew of with such an amazing physique and that's Derek Hale.

He stared right back at me, his feathers seemed tense, tired, worried and… feared? What could he be afraid of? The one thing I was certain of was that my eyes mirrored his exact emotions. I felt fear and anger for the most part.

I was afraid because I had no idea what they had been doing to him down here, or what they still had in mind. Was he okay? Did they hurt him? How long has he been here? My mind swirled with questions. Questions I most certainly wouldn't be getting any answers to any time soon.

I was angry towards my mother, father and the hunters. I wanted them to pay for what they were doing to Derek and I. How dare they drag me down here against my will?

Looking at him made a bunch of memories pop up in my mind; memories that I couldn't keep away. Our last conversation pushed its way back into my mind, occupying it completely. I frowned inwardly. I couldn't forget his words no matter how hard I tried. It was irritating and at the same time confusing. I had tried everything in my power to forget them but it was useless.

* * *

_Flashback… 2 days ago_

_After seeing most of the lacrosse players leave the boy's locker room, I rushed in wanting to congratulate Scott, the co-captain. We won tonight, which means that we are in the semi-finals. _

"_Scott?" I said as I walked in with one hand covering my eyes. _

"_Are you decent?" I questioned while peaking through my eyelashes and slightly parted fingers. _

"_Kim!" he squealed like a little girl and tightened his grip on the towel that hung dangerously low on his lower body. _

_I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, it's nothing I haven't seen before."_

_He gave me a weird look but decided on not outing his thoughts. Good!_

"_Though as your friend I feel like I need to tell you this… Please, work on that chicken chest of yours." I teased playfully. _

_He narrowed his eyes at me, "hey! I worked hard for this…" He trailed off as he slid his hand down his somewhat muscular chest. _

"_Hmm… sure you have," I mumbled and placed my hands on my hips as I looked around the locker room with a raised brow. I got a weird vibe but shrugged it off. "So where's Stiles? Wasn't he supposed to play today?" I asked, finally looking at him again. _

_Just as he was about to answer my question the lights were turned off. My eyes widened out of fear. "What's happening?"_

_I've been on edge ever since the day I almost got attacked by the Alpha. I didn't want to be frightened but I just couldn't help it. I sometimes still see his animalistic face; those large canines, his red eyes and his sharp claws when I close my eyes. To be honest I hated feeling so utterly weak._

_Scott checked the switch, he flicked it up but nothing happened. I stayed close behind him as he turned towards the showers, after seeing a ball roll around. I picked it up with shaking hands and continued to walk close behind him. I hadn't realized he stopped walking so I bumped into him, dropping the ball in the progress. I stumble back and grab hold on his arm to balance myself once again. _

_Regaining my composure, I look up at Scott to see him staring straight ahead. Me being curious reached up on my tiptoes and peaked over his shoulder to see a male figure standing a couple of feet away. Derek wore his usual attire, which consisted of dark jeans, a black shirt and to finish it of his black leather jacket. _

"_Derek!" A smile formed on my lips as I took all of him in. Though, he seemed more tense and serious than ever before. _

"_Thank god! Where have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott asked, taking a few steps towards Derek. Derek didn't say anything. He had a bored look and seemed to be looking at something behind us. _

_Confusion clouded my brain as I turned around, wondering what could possibly be more important than answering us. _

_There was a man standing right behind me with a lacrosse stick in his hands. He also wore black clothing and seemed awfully familiar. He stared at the stick, so I couldn't see his full face; though something was telling me to run. Run fast and don't look back. _

"_I really don't get lacrosse," the stranger spoke, causing chills to run down my spine. The bad kind…_

_My eyes widened with recognition. "It's you…" I whispered to no one in particular and slowly took a step back. I felt like I was way too close to this man, the Alpha. _

"_When I was in high school we played basketball. Now, that's a real sport," he continued on with a small evil smile plastered on his face. _

_Scott had his mouth wide open as he kept shifting his gaze from the killer to Derek, not quite sure where to look at. He was clearly in shock and so was I. I on the other hand didn't dare loose eye contact with him, afraid that he might attack once I wasn't looking. Hell, I didn't even dare blink. The last time I did I barely got away in one piece. _

_The monster continued to gaze at the stick, observing it from every angle. "Still I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and they played it to resolve conflicts," _

_After that he mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand. By now my heartbeat was pounding against my chest, and I was sure that even a human could hear it if they listened carefully. My palms were getting sweaty and I think they were even shaking a little bit. _

"_I have a conflict of my own to resolve, Scott," He placed the stick against a wall before focusing his attention back to us. "But I need your help to do it."_

"_I'm not helping you kill people!" Scott said, glaring at him. _

"_Well I don't wanna kill all of them, just the responsible ones," He informed. "And that doesn't have to include…" He looked questionably at Derek, wordlessly asking him to fill in. _

"…_Allison," He said glancing at Scott and me. _

"_W-what… You're on his side?" I hadn't realized at first that I had spoken till everyone's eyes were on me. I couldn't believe that Derek had teamed up with a killer, the person who tried to turn me against my will, the person who had killed so many innocent people. And the same person who almost had him killed just a couple of days back. _

"_Are you forgetting the part he almost killed your sister?!" Scott yelled at Derek as he pointed at the psychotic Alpha. _

"_It was a mistake, it happens" Derek said calmly, as if what was happening wasn't a big deal. _

"_Even part where he tried to attack me? Because I'm sure he would have if I hadn't slapped him" I explained to him. His eyes widened slightly, and he glared at Peter._

"_You attacked her?" Derek growled at Peter. _

"_Hey, calm down. I didn't know she belonged to you at the time and I was suspicious of her. I knew she was hiding something so I followed her around a little bit. Did you know that little Kim here is a witch?" he spoke with his hands held up like he was surrendering_

"_BELONG?! I'm not an object that can be owned by someone!" I snapped. _

"_Derek, you haven't told her?" _

"_Tell me what?" I asked, looking at Derek and at Peter. They exchanged a look but Derek stayed quiet. _

"_Kim, you're Derek's mate," he said, enjoying this way too much. _

_My eyes were wide, and my heart seemed to be pounding faster now. I wasn't as shocked as I should have been; it was like a part of me… deep, deep, inside me, knew that it was true. I looked at Derek with a raised brow. _

"_The day your eyes changed colors, back in the woods…. Was it then?" I questioned, looking at him. _

_He simply nodded. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore. I, Derek Hale reject you, Kimberly Sanders as my mate. We can't be together. It was wrong of me to think so. You're too young, a child and you're not capable of love. Maybe when you're older…_

_The fact that you're Kate's daughter makes it even worse, meaning we can't ever be together. She's a hunter and you'll eventually choose their side too. Werewolves and hunter aren't meant to cooperate._

_And you lied to me for so long. Trust isn't something easy to earn once you lie to me, because once you lie that is when my trust bond is broken. Lies break my bond of trust and trying to earn it back will be the hardest thing to ever earn because my trust is much harder to earn than the first time around." He spoke with a straight face. _

_It was like he didn't struggle to out any of those words. It makes me wonder whether we really had something or if I was just another silly girl to him. Maybe all the feelings that I thought was mutual was all in my head. My heart shattered right on the spot; broken into itty-bitty pieces. So small that it would take forever to fix, and yet when fixed you will forever see the scars in it. _

_His face showed nothing, no emotion whatsoever. His eyes were cold, not the usual warm and caring that they once were. Was it really this easy for him to break up with me? _

_I felt myself being wrapped in warmness as anger clouded my brain. I wasn't going to show any weakness in front of him, not ever again. I wasn't going to beg for him to take me back and I wasn't going to break down in front of him and Peter. Derek Hale, just remember that two can play the game._

"_Fine, if this is how you want things to be then so be it! I thought you were different, but I was clearly wrong. I should have listened when they told me to stay away from you! You're nothing but trouble. _

_You know what… I curse the day we met! And I take everything back!" I snapped at him. _

_End of flashback…._

* * *

I got pulled out of my thoughts by the heavy door behind me being slammed close. How long have I been lost in thought? I shook my head and slowly got up from the floor, knowing that the real torture was about to begin. I look around me, noticing that both Tom and Jerry left.

"Why am I here?" I asked, cocking my brow up at Kate.

"You're here simply because Derek wasn't cooperating, so I thought he would now that he has some motivation," she said sounding bored as she went through his stuff.

I huffed, "Doubt it."

She looked at me questionably, "Trouble in paradise already?"

"Can we get this going? I've better things to do." I snapped, even though I was lying. If I was at home right now I would be in my room doing nothing but staring at the walls or just lying on my bed, either crying myself to sleep or listening to depressing songs. Heartbreak isn't something I would wish upon anyone, not even my worst enemies.

I took a quick glance at Derek, our eyes meeting for a couple of seconds. He held my gaze and I could see that he was just as miserable as me. He was guilty and yet he seemed to be filled with anger. Looking away from him, I let out a breath that I had no idea that I was holding in.

"Ouch, touchy subject I see…" She remarked with a smirk, glancing at me then back at Derek.

"Alright, let's get down to business… Who's the Alpha?" She asked while I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Derek, he killed your sister." Kate started as she went through his wallet, taking the money out of it and stuffing it into her jean-pocket. "You know, maybe you're not telling me because you wanna kill him yourself or for some reason you're protecting him."

I sighed and sat leaned against a wooden workshop table. I felt exhausted without doing anything. I didn't think it was because of the bracelet because I only had it on for a couple of hours and I've been feeling like this for a week now. I blinked a few times, trying my best to concentrate on what she was on about.

She chuckled as she cupped his face in her left hand while holding a drivers license in the other. "Look at that sour face," she spoke while staring at the license. "I bet you always had people coming up to you saying 'smile more, Derek. Why don't you smile more' don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?" She continued on, turning around to look at me. I bet she was wondering why I looked so out of it?

"I can think of one," Derek said with venom in his tone of voice.

This seemed to have spiked Kate's attention. She turned around with an evil glint in her eyes, "Promise? Because if I thought you would be that much fun, I'd let you go."

She kept on ramble about stuff as she went through a phone, she found in Derek's jacket.

"Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death?" Derek questioned looking tired and frustrated.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't want to torture you. I just want to catch up," She giggled creepily. Catch up? They knew each other from before?

I looked at Derek with a raised brow, failing to read his expression.

"Remember all the fun we had together?" She continued.

"Oh, you mean the time you burned my family alive?" He asked through gritted teeth. What?! She did that? No wonder he hates me with passion.

She laughed, "No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had."

WHAT THE F*CK!

Clenching my fists, I let out an inhuman growl as she stood in front of him, though she didn't seem to have heard it.

"But the fire thing, yeah that was fun too!" She said excitedly while Derek struggled against his chains, in attempt to attack her. She cackled maniacally.

By now their faces were just inches apart as she stared into each other's eyes, "I love how much you hate me," she whispered.

My knuckles were white as I stared at them with anger.

"Do you remember how this felt?" She asked as she kneeled a little so she was faced with his muscular chest. She gazed up at him as she parted her lips, licking from below his navel to his upper chest.

Derek growled loudly, making the room shake a little bit. His canines had come out and he stared furiously down at her as she laughed. "Sweetheart I really don't want to torture you,"

The small lights that barely lighted up the room started to flicker repeatedly, indicating my anger. By now I only saw red, and the room started to shake more, as if it was an earthquake. The bracelet that was still on my wrist started to glow as it heated up, observing all my power as it burned my wrist.

A loud cry escaped past my lips as I hovered over the table, holding my wrist with my eyes filled with tears; tears that threatened to spill against my own will.

"You're more powerful than we thought," I heard Kate's voice right behind me.

I didn't even bother to look at her, the bracelet had stopped glowing but my wrist was still burned and stinging. I felt nauseas and a light pain in my stomach; like cramps. I took a deep breath and turned around, doubled over as I threw up everything that I had eaten before being kidnapped. I hadn't realized that the content of my stomach was spilled on Kate's shoes until she groaned annoyed and rushed out of the room, yelling "Gross!"

Derek chuckled lightly but looked at me worried. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, just peachy," I whispered after wiping my mouth with the back of my shirt and making my way to an old couch in the corner of the room.

"You don't look like it," he informed me.

"Don't pretend you care," I spat as I curled up on the couch, brining my knees up and wrapping my arms around them. My head was heavy so I rested it against the couch and closed my eyes. Darkness overtook me, but not before hearing Derek say, "I don't need to pretend. I love you and I will never stop loving you,"

* * *

*Hides behind my chair* Don't kill me just yet. It isn't entirely over for Derek and Kim... **Don't forget to review.** The **more** reviews the faster I **update**.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

My eyes flickered open. Taking in my surroundings, I tried to remember what happened and how I ended up back in my room. I slowly shift into a sitting position on my bed, pinching the bridge of my nose slightly as it all came rushing back to me.

I had fallen asleep on that dusty old couch in the corner of the torture room, but how did I end up in my room? I glance at my wrist to see that the bracelet was now gone, but it left a faint mark left on it. I healed myself while I was asleep? Wow, that's … – covering my mouth and rushing off the bed and into the bathroom I kneel in front of the toilet, emptying my stomach.

What's happening to me? Why do I keep throwing up?

My thoughts get interrupted once again as I hover over the toilet, going for another round. A couple of minutes later I grab some toilet paper and wipe my mouth with it. Standing up, I stared at myself in the mirror noticing for the first time how pale my usual tan skin was.

Running my fingers through my messy hair, my eyes widen with realization. I couldn't be… could I? I mean, I'm sure we were safe. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember the details of the night that Derek and I were together. After a while I finally give up, not being able to remember those exact details. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't pay attention…

I rush out of my bathroom and walk over to a calendar hung on the wall in beside my desk. Going through the dates, I end up realizing that I was a week late. With everything that was going on, I had forgotten completely about my period, up until now that is.

This can't be happening to me… Not now!

*Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like a Domino…*

Sighing, I turn and walk over to my nightstand as Jessie J starts to blast, indicating an incoming call.

"Hello…" I said in monotone.

"Kim! Hey, what's going on? You haven't answered any of mine and Lydia's calls or text all day yesterday. Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath "…No…"

"Oh… Well Lydia and I are on our way. Can we bring you anything?"

I hesitated before answering her question. "Pregnancy test…?" It sounded rather more like a question than an answer.

"Omg… Hang on. We will be there in ten."

"Okay," I said barely audible. Without waiting for a reply I hung up, walked over to my bed and threw myself on it. I couldn't believe this was happening. I just hoped it wasn't true. I mean, I love kids but I'm too young become a parent.

* * *

"Kim, is everything okay in there?" Allison's voice boomed outside the bathroom, making me jump.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," I said as I grabbed the pregnancy test from the counter. Nervously sitting down on the toilet, I opened the box and the out the digital stick. Clutching it in my hand, my heart rate began to speed up as I got more nervous and anxious. Sighing, I took a deep breath and read over the directions.

"You can do this, Kim. Just pee on the stick and get it over with," I whispered, moving the stick down and peeing on it. I held it up and set it on the counter as it had dots on it, determining the answer.

_Holy Mary mother of God… Oh God… maybe it's bad luck to pray to the Virgin Mary…? No, Uhm… Our Father in Heaven, please, please, please, God don't let me be pregnant! _

It beeped and I peeked up at it.

_You're 3 weeks pregnant_

I read on the stick, a frown coming onto my face, my eyes slowly filling with tears.

"This sucks," I complained after taking the 6th pregnancy tests and all ending up positive. Carelessly, I fell onto my bed and stared up at my bedroom ceiling, frowning inwardly. How could this be happening to me? Out of all my friends I'm the least experienced one, and I'm the one who gets knocked up? This isn't fair. What on earth have I done to deserve this?

"What are you going to do now?" asked Allison from across the room. She was seated in my desk chair, her voice filled with concern.

"I don't know… I guess I should start by telling my parents and…. Derek," I said, already dreading that plan.

"If I were you I would go see a doctor first, you know, just to be sure" said Lydia who was seated at the edge of my bed, with her legs crossed at the knees.

I groaned and threw my head back against my pillows; everything that was happening was finally sinking in. "I have no clue what I want or should do. The only thing certain is that I'm terrified. I don't want to be a parent at sixteen," I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling, frustrated. "I'm not even that good with kids."

"Oh honey, you will figure this all this out with time. Besides, you got us and we will be there for you through every step of the way," Lydia spoke, sounding sincere.

She was finally showing the caring side of her. The side she usually hides under the 'I'm a bitch, so don't mess with me' facade. Deep down she's just like any other teenager, who's afraid of being hurt and rejected for who she really is. But if you were lucky and tried hard enough you'd get to see the amazing person she really was.

Allison nodded her head, with a small smile on her lips. "Exactly. You'll have us no matter what you decide to do. Though I can't lie… I would love to see a little Demberly Handers running around, looking just like you."

"Demberly Handers?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah, that's the ship name of Derek and you that Lydia and I came up with," she explained with a sly grin.

"By the way, remind me to give him a long and threatening lecture for not covering up!" Lydia piped up.

I cocked up a brow and looked at her utterly confused.

Upon seeing my reaction Lydia and Allison both chuckled.

"That's Lydia's innocent way of referring to condom's," said Allison with a small smirk.

"Oh." My cheeks flushed; turning into a light shade of pink.

"Do you want to go dress shopping with us? My treat!" Lydia said, attempting to change the topic. I was honestly grateful. All the talk about my pregnancy and Derek happened to put me in a rather foul mood.

"You should totally come. Shopping is after all the number one remedy to get your mind off things," She continued, desperately trying to convince me.

I chuckled at this but nodded my head after all. "Sure, why not."

Lydia squealed and got up overly excited. "Perfect!"

* * *

"You won't need to buy me a dress though. I won't be going to the formal anyway," I told the girls as we entered the mall side by side. The mall was crowded with mostly teenagers. It was crowded though it was expected seeing as it was a Friday afternoon, with a formal just a couple of hours away. The crowd was mostly of teenage girls buying their dresses or other needed things for the splendid night.

My statement made both Allison and Lydia frown and stop in their tracks. "And why not?" asked Lydia as they turned around to face me.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe because I don't have a date and I'm pregnant. Have you forgotten that?" I explained calmly, with a hint of sass in my tone of voice.

"No, I haven't forgotten miss smarty pants. You aren't even showing yet, so you could definitely go without people noticing anything." She started walking away while glancing back at me with a devious grin as she spoke, "And don't worry about the date, I'll set you up someone deliciously hot."

I frowned at this and pouted my lips like a little girl who didn't get her way. There goes my perfect plan of getting myself out of this horrendous formal. Don't get me wrong, I love a good party but with everything that was going on I wasn't exactly in a party mood so to say. I'd rather be in my room and spent my night reading a good book or watching a romantic comedy than spending it at a dance, while I pretended to be having a blast.

Allison gave me an encouraging smile as she dragged me along.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Lydia spoke as we stepped onto the escalator. "Smile Kim, I'm buying you a dress."

Ten minutes later we were all scattered across Macy's Dress department, looking for dresses of our own taste. Well, except for me of course. Leaning against a wall, I look around me with a bored and yet tensed expression upon my features.

"Kimmy, have you found anything yet?" I heard Lydia's voice not too far away.

"Uh…" Quickly standing straight I grabbed a dress from the nearest rack without actually looking at it. I turned around and stood face to face with Lydia who looks at me questionably.

"Let me see that," she said as she took the dress from my hands and inspected it closely with a serious expression. After a minute or so she finally cracked a smile, surprising me completely. That was her way saying that it was Lydia-approved.

Giving a nervous smile back, I gaze down at the dress for the first time since I picked it up. It was gorgeous, definitely something I would wear. It was a short light pink, sheath strapless bow lace satin dress.

* * *

Two hours later, I was back at home and about to get ready for the Formal when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Taking it out and entering my password I tapped on the message app to see who had messaged me.

From: unknown

I need to talk to you! It's important and urgent.

Meet me at 7PM.

1112 Howe Ave., Ste. 610

Sacramento, CA 95826

-Derek

I scrunch up my brows as I reread the message a couple of times. Glancing at the clock, I notice its 5:45. I've exactly an hour and 15 minutes to get to my destination. Typing in the address in Google Maps I found out that it's right outside of town, and it takes about an hour to get there.

But why would Derek ask me to meet him out of town? Did Kate finally let him go? Did my kidnappers take me to that exact same location? Is it even Derek?! What if it's not, then who could it possibly be?

I shake my head, in attempt to clear my mind of all these questions. I needed to think rational. What if it really was him and he needed my help? And what if he was hurt?!

Without wasting any more time, I grabbed my bag from the couch and stormed out of the house and ran to my car. Getting in and starting the engine, I drove off, leaving my house and Beacon Hills behind.

About an hour later, I arrive at the address, gazing through my front windshield and towards the old creepy building I felt shivers run down my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stood as I took a look at my surroundings; suddenly getting a weird vibe.

The sun had almost gone down completely, the street lights were already turned on; which eliminated the creepy neighborhood. The houses were old and broken down with no life whatsoever, they seemed abandoned and this only made everything seem scarier and unsafe than it already was. The whole area was economically disadvantaged.

Taking a shaky breath I gathered all my courage and grabbed my bag as I stepped out of the car. Locking the car, I frequently look around as I approached the creepy building. As I stood there, facing the building hoping to see any sign of Derek I checked my watch. It was precisely 7Pm!

Fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of Derek. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that he wouldn't be showing up either, seeming as he wasn't the one who texted me. With a million questions twirling in my head I decided to check out the building, just as a young women walks out of it.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm kind of lost and I was wondering what this place is…" I trailed off as I pointed at the creepy building.

"Oh, it's just a clinic." She answered quickly, seeming a little nervous. She was tall and skinny, with chocolate brown eyes and black hair that almost reached her shoulders. It looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"Clinic? What goes on in there?" I asked, looking at her curiously as I hoped she would help me.

"Honestly, _anything_ you could possibly need a doctor for."

The way she said it made my eyes widen as realization hit me. This must be one of those illegal clinics, where undocumented people could come to. I've heard about them when I was still in New York.

"Uh… Thanks!" I said, giving the women a small smile that didn't reach my eyes.

She nodded and turned to walk away but stopped in her tracks and turned towards me, like she had changed her mind about something. "I'm so sorry for this," She mumbled and grabbed onto my left arm and started to chant Latin words. My body started to tremble, my eyes widening when I realize what's she is.

_A witch! _I thought before my body fell to the ground, darkness overtaking me.

* * *

Softly groaning and slowly flickering my eyes open, I sit up quickly as everything rushed back to me.

Softly groaning as all my senses came back to me I move my hand to rub my temples but they were stopped mid way. My eyes flickered open and I gaze down at my hands to see both of them handcuffed to a weird hospital bed and once again I had that stupid bracelet on my wrist. My eyes winded and took in my surroundings; the walls were white and filled with weird machines and tools.

Lowering my gaze from the tools, I looked down at myself. I wore a long loose piece of clothing, very similar to those dresses people wear when in hospitals. My legs were wide apart, each on one of those things that you place your legs on during birth. I suddenly started to panic as I realized what kind of bed this was. It was no birthing bed, but an abortion bed. What am I doing here?

The door suddenly opened, a middle aged man walked in first then followed by a women. She wore black clothing and had dirty blonde hair, almost a light brown. I narrowed my eyes as I saw her face; it was no one other than Kate Argent.

"Ah, you're finally awake," spoke Kate, her voice was cold and her features lacked emotion.

"What am I doing here?" I asked as I struggled against the handcuffs.

"Oh, to get rid of that bastard child, why else?" She said and walked over to me. "I won't let history repeat itself!"

Frowning and blinking repeatedly, I tried to hold back my tears. She couldn't do this. It's illegal to do something like this against a person's will.

"How did you find out?" I asked, whipping my tears with my right hand while placing my left on my stomach.

"Allison seemed rather off today, so I confronted her about it and she confessed that she had a friend who's pregnant. She didn't have to tell me more; I just figured it was you and indeed it is." She explained with a sly smile.

"Please, please, please, don't do this to me. I'll do anything you ask, just don't take my baby away from me." I begged, more tears running down my cheeks. When Kate didn't do anything I turned my attention to the doctor.

He was setting everything he needed ready on a small metal table, while turning some of the machines on and dragging them closer to the bed. He had a frown upon his feathers so I guessed he wasn't doing this willingly.

"Don't look at him, there's nothing he can do to help you either, other than ripping that thing out of you." She pointed at my stomach and smirked when she said 'thing'. "I paid him and threatened to expose him if he didn't do what I say," she explained.

Looking down at my hands, I decide to try a different matted of persuasion. "I… I could die… d-don't you c-care at all… about me?" I questioned as more tears spilled, landing on my lap.

I heard an intake of breath and gazed up through my eyelashes. Kate looked for the first time pained; it was like she was struggling against herself. "Of course, I do! That's why I'm doing this. I don't want you to be like me."

I stared at her with anger and pain in my eyes. This was just so low, how could my own mother force an abortion on me. Abortion was for so many reasons wrong, and definitely dangerous.

"Get it over with," she spoke to the doctor before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry miss," he said as he brought a mask to my face. I struggled and tried with all my force to fight him off but he ended up putting it on me anyway. He turned the machine on and I soon fall back onto the bed, one single tear sliding down my cheek as my eyes closed, darkness overtaking me once again.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment, I love and need feedback. Should I continue?


End file.
